Die rückkehr einer Legende
Die rückkehr einer Legende ist eine Story vom User ToaNuparu2007. Die Story erschien erstmals im Lego Forum. Die Story Episode 1: Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt P.I.X.A.L. konnte es gar nicht fassen. War das wirklich die Stimme von Zane? Dem wahren Zane, der sich geopfert hatte, um Ninjago und alle seine Bewohner vor dem Ultrabösen zu bewahren? Unsicher, aber doch einem Klang der Hoffnung fragte sie erneut: "Zane? Bist du das wirklich?" Dann hörte sie einen der Greifarme in der Großfabrik leise die Worte " Ja, ich bin es wirklich.", sagen. "Ich kann es selbst nicht fassen. Als es grade mit meiner Energiequelle zu Ende ging hab ich gespürt, wie mein Geist in den Zentral-Computer wanderte. Deshalb habe ich überlebt. ... Zumindest so halbwegs." P.I.X.A.L. war überglücklich, die Stimme ihres Freundes zu hören. "Das ist unfassbar!", rief sie vor lauter Freude, "Ich muss es gleich den anderen erzählen! Sie müssten noch unten bei deiner Beerdigung sein." "Ja, tu das. Es ist gut, wenn sie nicht länger trauern müssen, sondern wieder Hoffen können.", sprach die Stimme von Zane. In diesem Moment rannte P.I.X.A.L. so schnell wie sie konnte nach unten, wo sich alle versammelt hatten und an der Statur von Zane trauerten. Als sie unten ankahm schrie P.I.X.A.L. so laut wie sie konnte: "ER LEBT! ZANE LEBT!" Die versammelten Leute sahen sie verdutzt an. Sofort kahmen die Ninjas und Co zu ihr gerannt. "Moment, WAS?", fragte Jay sie mit einem Gesicht, als hätte der Blitz in ihm eingeschlagen. "Ja, es ist wahr! Kommt alle mit in die Großfabrik und seht selbst!" Ohne lange zu zögern brachen sie auf zum Borg Tower, und trauten ihren Augen nicht. " Zane?", fragte Kai, "Du lebst?" "Ja! Ich bin noch da!", hörte man Zanes Stimme antworten. "Ich kann's nicht glauben!" rief Cole, fröhlich wie alle anderen auch. Sie lachten und wahren so glücklich wie noch nie. "Oh, Zane!", sagte Jay, vor Freude weinend, "Ich würde dich jetzt nur all zu gern drücken!" "Ja, ich euch auch." antwortete Zane mit einem kichern, "Aber ich kenne einen weg, wie ihr das wieder könnt." Es kehrte kurzzeitiege Stille ein. "Du... du könntest wieder real werden und aus der Computerwelt rauskommen, so wie das Ultraböse?", fragte Kai überrascht. "So ist es.", erwiederte Zane."Aber wie soll das gehen?" fragte Nya. Daraufhin antwortete Zane: "Gut, ich erklär's euch." Episode 2 Der Aufbau beginnt... "Oh, sag es uns! Sag es uns! Wie kannst du wieder aus der Computerwelt raus?" fragten alle aufgeregt und voller Hoffnung. "Okay, also: Anfangs dachten alle, man könnte mich nicht zweimal bauen, aber als ich P.I.X.A.L. sah, so technologisch weit entwickelt, wusste ich, dass es doch irgendwie möglich sein muss, mich nochmal zu bauen. Und jetzt kommt ihr ins Spiel!" Aufgeregt fragte P.I.X.A.L.: "Was müssen wir tun? Wir werden alles tun, was du sagst, wenn du dadurch wieder real wirst!" "Ihr müsst zurück in den Weißen Wald!", fuhr Zane fort, "Dort ist nämlich immer noch das Labor meines Vaters! Ihr musst dort" "Oh, wir müssen da deine Baupläne finden! Natürlich!", unterbrach ihn Jay. "Nicht ganz...", erwiderte Zane," Ihr musst dort Material sammeln, um mich hier in der Großfabrik wieder auf zubauen." "Aber,", sprach P.I.X.A.L.," die Energiequelle! Die Energiequelle fehlt! Und ohne sie hättest du keine Gefühle und wärest nicht der selbe Zane!" "Das ist kein Problem, denn mein Vater wird in seinem Labor sicherlich irgendwo einen Plan der Energie-Quelle haben.", antwortete Zane. "Also fassen wir nochmal alles zusammen.", murmelte Lloyd,"Wir fahren gemeinsam in den weißen Wald, suchen dort das Labor deines Vaters, besorgen dort alle nötigen Teile, um einen zweiten Körper von dir zu bauen und beschaffen uns den Plan der Energiequelle." "Worauf warten wir dann noch?" fragte Wu. Daraufhin erwiderte Garmadon: "Ja, lasst uns aufbrechen. Ich nehme nämlich mal an, du willst nicht länger in der Computerwelt sein." Darauf lachten alle und die Reise ging los. Als sie wieder an der freien Luft waren fragte Cole: " Moment mal... unsere Fahrzeuge wurden doch zerstört. Wie wollen wir zum Wald kommen? Auf einen langen Fußmarsch habe ich nämlich keine Lust." "Wir haben doch noch unseren Drachen in Sensei Wu's Akademie. Schon vergessen?" antwortete Nya ihm. "Gute Idee! Aber das eiziege Fahrzeug, was wir noch haben, ist der Laserflitzer, und da können nur zwei mit fahren!", erwiderte Jay. "In Ordnung. Dann fahren Cole und ich und holen eben den Drachen ab, wärend ihr in der Stadt auf uns wartet." schlug Nya vor. "Du und Cole? Warum denn nicht wir zwei? Du wirst doch nicht..." " Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe das Gefühl, der Computer hatte recht. Ich entscheide mich für Cole." unterbrach Nya den schluchzenden Jay. Inzwischen waren Cole und Nya schon auf dem Weg zum weißen Wald. Cole hatte sein Mitgefühl zu Jay mittlerweile wieder verloren und prahlte: „ Es war doch eigentlich von Anfang an klar, dass du dich für mich entscheidest! Ich meine, wer kann denn schon dem hier wiederstehen!“, und spielte mit seinen Muskeln. „ Ist ja gut Cole. Hilf mir lieber das Labor von Zanes Vater zu finden.“ antwortete Nya ihm. „ Ach, das ist noch weit weg! Glaub mir, ich kenne diesen Wald hier bis zum letzten Winkel!“ behauptete Cole. „ Na wenn das so ist.“ sagte Nya ein klein wenig misstrauisch. Auf einmal leuchtete der Bildschirm am Cockpit auf. Es war P.I.X.A.L. . „Nya? Cole? Könnt ihr mich hören?“ ,hörte man sie sprechen. „ Klar und deutlich!“, antwortete Cole, „ Was gibt’s?“ P.I.X.A.L. erklärte ihnen: „ Ich habe mit Zane eine Karte erstellt, mit der ihr eure Position und die des Labors sehen könnt. Ich schicke sie auf euren Bildschirm. Ihr könnt sie gut gebrauchen, denn momentan fahrt ihr in die falsche Richtung.“ „ Na super.” ,stöhnte Nya und verdrehte die Augen, „ Hast du nicht gesagt, dass du den Wald hier in und auswendig kennst?“ „ Ist ja gut! Ich hab mich halt ein bisschen verfahren!“, meckerte Cole. „Ein bisschen? Wir sind auf der komplett anderen Seite!“ schrie sie zurück. Und sie zankten sich und zankten sich die ganze Fahrt über. Nach einer Gefühlten Ewigkeit kamen Nya und Cole am Labor an. Die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen, aber Cole brach sie mit einem kräftigem Tritt auf. "Haha! Von diesem Muskelberg wirst du jetzt ständig begleitet.", protzte Cole. " Hilf mir jetzt mal lieber das ganze Material und den Bauplan der Energiequelle zu finde." antwortete Nya. " Schon gut." erwiederte Cole mürrisch. Sie sammelten das Material ( P.I.X.A.L. hatte es ihnen auf einem Zettel notiert) und suchten den Plan für die Energiequelle, aber den Plan fanden sie nicht. " So ein Mist! Jetzt haben wir alles, bis auf diesen dämlichen Plan!" knurrte Cole. " Gedult!", antwortete Nya ihm genervt, " Die Energiequelle war der größte Erfolg von Zanes Vater. Diesen Erfolg würde er doch nicht einfach so rumliegen lassen. Er würde ihn clever verstecken, sodass nicht gleich jeder ihn finden kann." Sie suchten weiter. Nach einer Weile stand Nya vor dem Bild, was Zane, den Falken und Zanes Vater zeigte. Sie grübelte ein wenig und schob das Bild ein wenig nach rechts. Plötzlich fing der Tisch an zu wakeln und eine kleine Klappe öffnete sich. Ein blaues Papier war darin. Nya holte es vorsichtig heraus und rief zu Cole: "Ich hab den Plan gefunden!" "Und, steht drauf, was für Material wir für ihn benötigen?", fragte Cole aufgeregt. "Ja, alles steht auf dem Pla..." sie unterbrach. " Was ist los?" fragte Cole. Nya sprach leise: "Oh, nein. Hier steht, dass die Energiequelle zu 70% aus Technomorfigen besteht, und das ist das zweit-selteste Material von ganz Ninjago!" "Das zweit-seltenste Material sagst du?" fragte Cole entsetzt. " Ja! Es bildet sich nur in absoluter Finsternis, enormem Druck und einem kleinem Anteil von Feuchtigkeit.", erklärte Nya. Darauf antwortete Cole: " Das sind wirklich viele Kriterien. Aber fahren wir jetzt erstmal wieder zurück. Bestimmt haben die anderen eine Lösung dafür. Und außerdem haben wir ja alles, was wir hier gesucht haben." " Ja, wir sollten wirklich wieder zurück.", stimmte Nya ihm zu. In der zwischen Zeit versuchten die anderen Jay wieder aufzumuntern. " Sieh mal was ich habe!", präsentierte Lloyd mit einer feierlichen Stimme, " Ein ganzer Haufen voll mit Technik-Kram! Du liebst es doch Sachen zu bauen! Vielleicht lenkt dich das ein bisschen ab." " Ich erinnere mich noch daran, als ich mit Nya immer Sachen gebaut und erfunden hab. In so Momenten war ich immer so glücklich, aber das wird jetzt nie wieder so sein.", schluchzte Jay. " Oh man! Nichts kann ihn aufheitern! Einfach alles erinnert ihn an Nya! Das ist doch unfassbar!" , knurrte Kai, der von dem vielen Geschluchzte die Nase voll hatte, " Hier, seht selbst!" Er gab Jay eine Banane und der schluchzte wieder: " Bananen hab ich immer zusammen mit Nya in den Pausen gegessen. Das ist ihr Lieblings-Obst." Darauf sagte Kai wieder: " Seht ihr? Einfach alles erinnert ihn an meine Schwester!" " Ein gebrochenes Herz ist schwieriger zu heilen, als alle Wunden dieser Welt." ,sprach Sensei Wu. " Was kann man nur dagegen machen?" fragte Lloyd Seinsei Wu und Garmadon. " Wer weiß? Vielleicht braucht Jay ja einfach ein paar neue Freunde, oder ein paar Fans, die ihm zureden?", schlug Garmadon vor. " Wenn du das so sagst. Dann lass uns gleich mal zum Mega Monster Vergnügungspark gehen! Dort kann er sich wunderbar ablenken und findet vielleicht neu Freunde, oder Fans." sagte Lloyd und sie nahmen gleich den nächsten Bus zum Mega Monster Vergnügungspark. Dort angekommen schluchzte Jay wieder: " Hier hatten Nya und ich unsere erste Verabredung und ich hab herausgefunden, dass sie der geheimnisvolle Samurai X ist." Aber die anderen suchten direkt ein paar Fans und im nu waren sie von einer großen Fanmenge umgeben. Man hörte immer wieder nur: " Nimm doch mich als Freundin!", oder "Ich passe viel besser zu dir als Nya!", oder " Lass dich nicht von ihr runterziehen! Du bist der Beste! Wenn sie das nicht so sieht ist sie blind!" Und wie Garmadon sagte ging es Jay nach einer Weile schon besser und er verbrachte noch eine Weile mit seinem Fans im Park. Währenddessen kamen Cole und Nya mit dem Laserflitzer und allem, was sie gesammelt hatten wieder in Ninjago City an. Dort wurden sie von P.I.X.A.L. in Empfang genommen. Neugierig fragte sie: " Und? Konntet ihr das Material und den Plan finden?" " Ja,", antwortete Nya," wir haben alles gefunden. Aber für die Energiequelle brauchen wir das sehr seltene Technomorfigen. Wo sollen wir das herbekommen?" " Nun, das könnten wir Zane gut fragen.", überlegte P.I.X.A.L. leicht nervös," Kommt. Wir gehen in die Großfabrik. Dort können wir Zane von euren Entdeckungen erzählen." " Wo sind denn die anderen?" fragte Cole. " Sie sind im Mega Monster Vergnügungspark um Jay aufzuheitern." antwortete P.I.X.A.L. . Als sie in der Großfabrik waren und Zane vom Technomorfigen erzählt hatten sprach Zane: " Meiner Datenbank zufolgegibt es da nur einen Ort, der in Frage kommt." " Und der wäre?" fragten alle aufgeregt. " Das innere des Meeresboden." Alle waren leicht schockiert. " Wie sollen wir denn überhaupt soweit ins Meer hinein gelangen?" ,fragte Cole, " Bis wir überhaupt unter den Meeresboden gekommen sind werden wir doch vom Druck zerquetscht wie 'ne Konservendose!" " Darauf weiß ich leider auch keine Antwort." erwiederte Zane. " Wir können doch jetzt nicht aufgeben!" , sprach Nya, " Wir haben das ganze Material gesammelt und wegen einem wichtiegen Bestandteil, der schwer zu bekommen ist wollen wir aufgeben?" " Du hast recht! Es geht um Zane!" , stimmte Cole zu. " Holt ihr dann doch schon mal die anderen ab und überlegt, wie ihr das Technomorfigen bergen wollt." , schlug Zane vor, " Ich werde hier dann schon mal aus dem Material, was ihr mitgebracht habt den Körper bauen." " Na dann los!" , rief Cole und ging mit Nya aus der Fabrik. P.I.X.A.L. blieb aber noch zurück und sagte leise zu Zane: " Keine Sorge. Wir werden unser bestes tuen, damit du zurück kommen kannst." " Daran hab ich nie gezweifelt." entgegnete Zane und P.I.X.A.L. lächelte. Dann ging sie auch nach draußen. Draußen angekommen wurden sie schon von den anderen erwartet. " Warum seid ihr denn schon hier?" , fragte Cole. " Ach, wir sind schon ein bisschen früher losgefahren." , erzählte Lloyd, " Schließlich waren wir ja auch für hier verabredet." Dann fragte Kai: " Und? Habt ihr alles gefunden?" " Ja, bis auf einen Bestandteil der Energiequelle. Dafür brauchen wir nämlich Technomorfigen." , antwortete Nya. " Und das finden wir laut Zanes Datenbank nur im Meeresboden!" , setzte Cole fort. " Und wie sollen wir da hin kommen?" , fragte Lloyd. " Ich glaube, ich weiß, was zu tuen ist." , sprach Garmadon. Wu schien zu wissen was sein Bruder vorhatte und erklärte: " Wir müssen den Geist des Rauches fragen." " In Ordnung. Das heißt, dass wir zu meinem Kloster müssen." , sprach Garmandon. " Dann, alle man in den Bus!" , rief Kai. Im Bus blikte Jay immer wieder zu Nya und Cole. Cole bemerkte das nach einer Weile und verlohr all sein Mitgefühl und trieb Jay in den Wahnsin. Er küsste Nya alle 30 Sekunden, zwinkerte Jay ständig zu und ließ Nya immer wieder sagen, dass er der eine für sie sei. Jay wurde immer wütender und wütender, bis er sich irgendwann so weit weg wie nur möglich setzte. Das bemerkte Nya und ihr wurde nach kurzer Zeit bewusst, dass Cole das ganze nur gemacht hatte, um Jay eifersüchtig zu machen. " Was hast du getan?" , fragte sie ihn entsetzt. " Ich hab doch nichts gemacht." , log Cole. " Du... du wirst ja zu einem Monster, wenn ich bei dir bin!" , stellte Nya mit entsetzen fest, " Ich... was hab ich nur getan... Du hast was getan, was du nicht bist! Warum?" " Ich... ich wollte doch nur" " Was?" fragte Jay, der bemerkt hatte, dass die beiden stritten, " Was wolltest du nur? Mich eifersüchtig machen? Mein bereits gebrochenes Herz noch mehr wie einen Keks zerkrümeln?" " Ich... ich..." , stotterte Cole. " Weißt du was," sagte Nya, " Vielleicht musste ich mich für dich entscheiden, damit ich endlich verstehe, dass 1. Technologie die Liebe nicht kennt und 2. , dass Jay der einziege ist, der mich versteht und wirklich zu mir passt." " Moment. Heißt das etwa, " , fing Jay an zu überlegen, " du... du willst mich zurück?" " Ja. Ja! Komm her Jay!" , rief Nya glücklich und entschlossen. Jay war wie erstarrt. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass Nya ihn wieder zurück haben wollte... und fing an vor Freude zu weinen. Dann rannten sich die beiden entgegen und umarmten sich. " Danke Nya." sagte Jay, der immer noch weinte. " Danke, dass du mich überhaupt wieder zurück haben willst, nach all dem, was ich dir angetan hab." erwiederte Nya. Cole schien leicht traurig. Lloyd kam zu ihm und sagte: " Vielleicht ist eine Freundin noch zu viel Verantwortung für dich." " Ja, jetzt wo Nya wieder mit Jay zusammen ist wird mir erst bewusst, was ich getan hab. Ich hatte mich echt nicht unter Kontrolle. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie so, als wäre ich was besseres als Jay, aber jetzt ist mir klar, dass das alles nicht stimmt. Jay hat sich Nya wirklich verdient." , antwortete Cole und ging zu Jay. " Jay. Tut mir leid, dass ich so gemein war. Und, was sagst du? Wieder Freunde?" , fragte Cole leicht schüchtern und reichte Jay seine Hand. Der schaute ihn zuerst mistrauisch an, aber gab ihm dann doch seine Hand und sagte: " Ach, ist schon okay. Jetzt ist ja alles wieder gut. Und wie der Sensei doch mal gesagt hat: ' Die Vergangenheit ist Vergangenheit und die Zukunft ist die Zukunft.' " " Super! Toll, dass wir wieder ein Team sind!" antwortete Cole erleichtert und glücklich. " Wir sind da!" , rief Wu. Als sie aus dem Bus stiegen wurden sie schon von Misako erwartet. " Was macht ihr denn hier wieder?" , fragte sie. Wu antwortete: " Wir sind hier, um den Geist des Rauches zu befragen." " Na wenn das so ist. Kommt mit in's Kloster." erwiederte Misako. Als sie im Kloster waren sprach Sensei Wu: " In Ordnung. Dann werde ich mal den Geist des Rauches befragen. Aber dafür brauche ich Ruhe und Konzentration. Ihr müsst mich also in diesem Raum alleine lassen." " In Ordnung." , sagte Kai, " Dann wünsche ich ihnen viel Glück beim fragen." . Dann gingen alle aus dem Raum und schlossen die Tür. Episode 3 Die Legende der drei Auserwählten Wärend die anderen draußen auf Wu warteten zeigte der Geist des Rauches ihm etwas, wovon wahrscheinlich niemand etwas wusste. Er zeigte Wu drei Elemente und drei junge Personen. Die Elemente waren Luft, Wasser und Metal. Auf einmal verschwammen die drei Personen mit den Elementen... und wahrlich... der Geist des Rauches zeigte drei Ninja! Der eine gelb, der andere hellblau und der letzte grau. Doch plötzlich sah Sensei Wu ein weiteres Gesicht! Nur kurz, aber sehr deutlich. Schwarze Haare, nur ein Auge, eingefallene Wangen und eine Narbe auf der Stirn. Das Gesicht lachte hämisch, dunkel und bösartig. Dann verzogen die Rauchschwaden und die Botschaft vom Geist des Rauches war beendet. Nun wusste Wu, was zu tuen war. Er trat aus dem Raum und erzählte den anderen von der Legende, die ihm der Geist des Rauches preisgegeben hatte. " Wow!" , staunten alle. " Das heißt es kommen neue Ninjas in unser Team? Wie abgefahren ist das denn?!" , rief Jay. " Ja, aber dieses andere Gesicht bereitet mir sorgen..." , grübelte Wu ein wenig ängstlich. Kategorie:ToaNuparu2007 Kategorie:Beendet Kategorie:Geschichte